Love Triangle
by Japanese Lover
Summary: Billy broke up with Julie and she is devestated. She was crying until she saw Ace, that's when she started liking him. What she don't know is that Mira likes Ace too. Now they compete for Ace's heart. Dan/Runo Ace/Mira Shun/Alice Ace/Julie (A little bit). DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Bakugan story. Tell me what you think**

Runo and Alice was working at the cafe when Julie came in there crying

"What's wrong Julie?" Runo asked.

"Billy broke up with me" Julie said. She started crying again.

"I'm so sorry for you" Alice said as she rubbed her back. Dan and friends came inside and saw Julie crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dan asked

"Bilbilbil broooke up with meeeeee" Julie cried. Then she looked and saw three people who she never met

"Dan, who are they?" Alice asked.

"Oh, guys these are Mira, Ace and Baron. They are from Vestal in New Vestroia." Dan said. Julie look really hard at Ace

"What are you staring at?" Ace asked Julie. Julie looked away

"Nothing" she answered. It becamse silent for a while. Marucho broke the silence.

"So...Are you going to stay at my house for a while since it's bigger?" Marucho asked Mira

"Yeah" Mira answered. Everybody cheered.

"Well, I'm going to ask my dad if we can have the rest of the day off so we can hang out today" Runo said as she went to her dad. She came back a couple of minutes later

"He said yeah so we can go Alice" Runo said as the gang left to go to Marucho's house. There Ace, Mira and Baron was amazed how big the house was.

"Well, you can roam the house if you want to" Marucho said as he walked off.

"Want to go to the workout room?" Drago and Percival asked their brawlers. They just shrugged and walked to the gym, the girls went to the water fountain and Shun and Baron just sat outside. Julie snuck away from the girls quietly and went to follow Dan and Ace. They were lifting weights while their bakugan was shouting out numbers. Julie watched and duck her head when she thought she was being watched. When Ace sat up straight and turn around, she snuck away. Dan stopped too.

"Why you stop?" Dan asked.

"I felt like something or someone was watching us not that long ago" Ace said. "Like that girl with the gray hair"

"Julie?" Dan said.

"Yeah, I think she's watching me or something" Ace said

"Maybe she likes you" Dan said as Ace jumped a little bit

"Well, sure she's alright, but I don't like her like that." Ace said

"I know you like Mira like that. Baron told me" Dan said as Ace blushed

"Don't tell anybody that or else" Ace said

"Or else what?" Dan questioned

"I'll tell Runo that you flirted with Mira while you were in Vestoria" Ace said as Dan started begging

"Pleae don't tell her" Dan begged as Ace laughed

"You keep my secret to yourself and I'll do the same with yours" Ace said as they shooked on it.

Where the girls are at...

"You what?!" Runo yelled. "Do you know that's consider stalking"

"It wasn't like that. I was just watching them work out and I was inpress. Especially with Ace" Julie said. Mira had a looked on her face. Runo caught it but didn't say anything

"You like Ace?" Runo asked

"No...well maybe I don't know" Julie answered. Runo was still figuring this out

"So you ugh" Runo said before Mira talked over her

"She said she doesn't like him" Mira said as Runo finally understand like Mira like Ace

"How about we talk about something else" Alice suggested. 'Thank you Alice for joining this conversation' Runo thought.

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner" Marucho said. The boys were eating like pigs while the girls ate like they had manners. After dinner, they decided to some shut eye except for Shun. He decided to read a book. Alice joined him. Everybody else went into their room to go to sleep. Julie knocked on Ace's door and he answered.

"Hey, I don't think we properly met, my name is Julie" Julie said as she held her hand out.

"Ace" he said as he shook her hand and let go of it. She was staring at him and he started backing away

"Well, bye" he said as he shut the door. Julie walked away thinking to herself

'Ace is really nice, and kinda cute' Julie thought as she walked into her rooom

**Well that's my first Bakugan story, tell me what you think, do you think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I don't own Bakugan**

The next morning, Ace was taking a nap on the roof. He really couldn't sleep so he just went to the roof. Mira found him and join him on the roof

"Couldn't sleep?" Mira asked. Ace nod.

"Julie wanted to introduce herself properly she said. I don't understand her at all" Ace said as he just stared at the sky. Mira also looked at the sky. She saw the clouds showing her different animals. She was amazed by this. Then she saw one that really interested her

"Look at that one" Mira said as she pointed to where she was looking at. The thing that they were looking at was two figures coming together to make one. Ace looked at Mira from the corner of her eye. He really did like her, but don't know when he's going to tell her. Mira also looked at Ace, but being secretive about it. She really like him too, but don't know if he feels the same way. She don't want to break the friendship they have. Ace broke the silence.

"I really...like you Mira" Ace said as he was looking at the sky. He thinks by looking at the sky, that it can calm down his nervousness.

"I like you too" Mira said as she looked at the sky. They both figure out that they look at the sky because they understand that the two things that came together as one represented them. Minutes has passed and they heard Marucho calling for them.

"Ace, Mira, if you want breakfast, then you must hurry down here before Dan eats it all" he yelled.

"Classic Dan" Ace said as Mira stood up. He stood up right with her. Mira was about to walk away, but Ace quickly kissed her and walk off. Mira blushed and catch up to Ace. She grabbed his hand and walk back inside. Before they met the group, Ace whispered something in Mira's ear

"Whatever you do, don't look specious. If you do, be prepare to ask questions" Ace said as he walked in there. They walked in their and it was dead silent. Keith broke the silence.

"Hey guys" Keith said, everybody except Ace jumped.

"How did you get here?" Mira asked.

"Teleportation" Keith answered as everybody went oh

Keith walk over to the seat by Ace and whisper something in his ear. He went from a shocked expression to a WTF face to an Understanding face. Everybody else had a confuse look on their face. Ace finally spoke

"So that 'person' is coming to do a 'thing' today. And 'person' survive?" Ace said as Keith nod. "That's cool"

"What's cool" Dan asked. They shocked their heads. They went back to talking and everybody had a sad look on their face.

"Keith, would you like to stay here for a while?" Marucho asked.

"I'm only staying here for a couple of hours. I'm meeting a friend here" Keith answered. Mira eyes got big

"Who the she?" Mira asked. Ace was looking at Keith and whisper something in his ear. He nod

"She is a friend of mine that I met on Vestal when you left. She said she know Baron from middle school" Keith said.

"Nicole! OMG it has been a long time since I seen her!" Baron yelled. Shun finally looked up and looked at Keith

"What is she, like your girlfriend? I thought that you like Mylene" Shun said. Keith shooked his head.

"Mylene is a friend and Nicole is just a friend" Keith said as his phone went off. He put his phone down and Nicole jumped right out of it. **Look on my profile for apperance and features**

"Hey Baron, long time no see" Nicole said. Baron just nod. Nicole and Keith walked out and left the gang with confuse looks except Ace.

"Well, I'm going out for a walk" Runo said as Dan took her hand and walked out with her. Shun and Alice went into the backyard to look at the sky. That only leaves Ace, Julie and Mira, everybody else walked out. Ace just stood up and grabbed a bag.

"Where you going?" Mira asked.

"To go for a walk" Ace answered as Julie stood up too

"I'm coming with you" Julie said as she walked out the door. Mira just look at her, then back at Ace

"Be nice and don't think like that" Ace said as he walked out. Mira just took out her phone and started playing the shooting bubbles game. Around the city, Ace was walking a little bit faster then Julie was. Julie didn't like the silence so she decided to start up a conversation

"Do you remember when I was sad?" Julie asked as Ace nod. "Well, my boyfriend broke up with me, and it was over a text message" Julie said. Ace didn't look at her, he just kept walking.

"But when I saw you, you kinda lighten up my day" Julie said as she took Ace's hand. Ace was sliding away but Julie kept a strong grasp on his hand.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I really like you Ace, a lot" Julie said. Ace finally let go of her hand and stop walking.

"Julie, your a real nice girl and all, but... I don't like you in that way." Ace said as he started walking quickly away from her. Ace returned back a couple of minutes before Julie came back.

"Where are you Ace?" she yelled as she walked around the whole house. When Mira was walking down the hallway, Ace was behind a wall

"Help me!" Ace said as Mira let him be in her room. Ace was hiding on the side of the bed when Julie stormed inside Mira's room.

"Have you seen Ace?" Julie asked as Mira shook her head. Julie just smirk and walked out, but before she did, she said something else

"I know you like him and be just hiding in here because you want to protect him. I'm watching you" Julie said as she walked out. A couple of minutes after she left, Ace popped up from the opposite side of the bed

"How long you think I have to be in here?" Ace asked as Mira just shrugged

"I don't know" Mira answered. Ace laid on her bed and Mira joined her. Mira put her head on his shoulders as Ace kissed her forehead. They just laid there together to avoid Julie in the hallway. Ace took out his iPod and let Mira use her headphones in this device where you can put two pairs of headphones in. He played some music so they couldn't hear Julie yelling.

**Well, that's chapter 2. Review and bye**


End file.
